1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector arranged behind vehicle seats of a convertible vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,923 discloses a semi-spherical shell adjustably attached to a backrest of a vehicle seat for deflecting a draft of air. The shell has lateral protective faces and an upper protective face that extends partially around the head of a driver or front seat passenger.
The object of the invention is to provide a wind deflector for an open motor vehicle, such as a convertible vehicle, to protect against undesired airflows for the head or the neck and neck region.